Flying Love
by HellPrincess
Summary: One-Shot! Edward meets his angel, Bella, while on an acid trip!


**Hi everybody. Basically, this is my idea of Edward meeting Bella while on an acid trip (LSD). And obviously, it's a pretty good one, too for Edward. Haha! ;) Oh yeah, and it's a one-shot!**

* * *

Edward was laying down on his back in the meadow, deep within the forest. Farther off to his left was Jasper and to his right lay Emmet. They all gazed their separate ways, lost in their own flying thoughts.

Around Edward everything was darkly tinted black. From the trees, to the grass, to the small animals that occasionally scurried by. The black was so vibrant though, that it was brightly glowing. It was funny, to anyone else colors were bright and black was dark, but not to Edward. No, never to Edward. To Edward, like some others in the world, bright colors were not bright, they were blinding.

But black, was something special. Black was dark. Dark colors had the ability to be so dark that they became bright, and possess so much beauty and power within them. It's like a night sky. You can never see ahead of you, but when you look above into the black abyss, full of endless possibilities, the night twinkles at you, smiling down with a mysterious, unpredictable love. But this love is dangerous, you never know what will happen but that's the fun of it.

Colors blazing at everyone always seems fake. There's just so much of them that you can't appreciate what's there. You can never tell what is real and what is fake. You become blinded by all the colors grabbing at your attention. But in the dark things stand out to you. In the dark, colors never grab but merely call out to you. They can be so dull in the light, but in the dark, they never have to fight. With everything else so dark, they just stand out all on their own. It's like a red rose, surrounded black ones. It looks so much prettier there, then when it is planted around a rainbow of other colors. It draws you in, demands your attention, and holds your love forever, because it is your love. Its your faith lost in the cold, cruel world.

Colors in the dark are reality. The world isn't all sunshine and rainbows. No, its a black, night sky filled with glorious, sparkling stars every so often.

Edward knew the truth. The day sky was pretty and it held... hope. But it was never captivating. You just look at it for a moment, and say "isn't it such a nice day", and then humans go on with their lives buying meaningless objects, that will serve no purpose if they ever make past purgatory. Ah, but not the night sky. The night sky is magical and mysterious all on its own. You can never just glance at it. There's just too much wonder to it. It's so surreal, that is nearly impossible to believe it is actually real.

Dark colors glow so luminously that they unimaginably can subtly express what blazing colors cannot. It reveals the true, hidden beauty in everything and amplifies it. It creates an edgy, dangerous, risk element that latches on to your adrenaline, rushing and pulsing through your veins, delving in to your every desire.

As Edward floated out of his thoughts of the dark he glanced back to his brothers. He stared at them in a trance as he gazed at their bodies. They were shining red around the edges of the outline of their body, the like an aura, but much more simple. The color mad him smirk. Emmet noticed his expression but merely chuckled as he too was far off in his own world.

Edward suddenly saw two white birds fly out an land on a small branch above his head and slightly to the left. The birds looked around aimlessly, until they caught his eye. They looked at him intently, then glanced back to each other. With a final glance at Edward they jumped in to the air. As they opened their wings to fly away though, they transfigured in to skulls.

The skulls were a pure white that displayed freedom and happiness. Around the edges they were slightly dirty but the skulls were still beautiful. Their eyes were an endless pit of darkness that made Edward feel a ping of sadness. But inside their misery-pit eyes, each lay a small red heart of timeless love. The feathery wings attached to the hearts, flapped away into a bright light as the noir sky cracked opened and shattered into a subtle, soft, blue sky.

As they soar away, Edward mumbled to himself poetically, _"Two white skulls,_

_With heart delved eyes,_

_And fluttering wings,_

_Chose to fly free."_

Edward expected the shattered pieces to cling back to the sky but instead they remained on the ground, leaving the sky as it was.

Edward stared around him. Underneath the shattered pieces of the past sky, lay the grass. At first, it looked as still as ever. But with a second glance he noticed the tiny, green blades all dancing to their own unique rhythm. Swaying forth and back in a blissful happiness. They looked at him with utter excitement, like something spectacular was going to happen. Edward continued to star at them in complete astonishment and bewilderment. He looked back and Emmet and Jasper to see if either of them had noticed the dancing grass, but neither could be bothered to care.

As Edward continued to observe his unique surroundings, he suddenly noticed the most beautiful essence he had ever laid eyes on. It called out to him. As it glided towards him he began to make out it's shape.

It was a girl. But not just any girl. It was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. Her slender body looked so delicate and fragile that all he wanted to do was protect her against the tainted world. She had long, flowing, mahogany hair that curled towards the end. Her big, deep, chocolate eyes stared at him intently. He could barely believe it at first. She had... wings. Attached to her shoulder blades were grand, feathery wings that glowed a soft white-yellow hue. But then it all made sense to him. Of course, she would have wings. She was an angel sent from above that he never deserved but always longed for. She was every aspect of heaven in one pure, lovely being. Edward could not look away, he refused to. All he wanted to do was watch over and worship this new found, beautiful, precious being. She was now the only thing worth looking at. No, worth loving. No, wrong again, she was now the only thing worth living for, living eternity for.

Edward rose to meet her. As he stepped forth he smiled at her. The girl looked at him slightly confused, but mostly amused at the strange boy. she smiled and he smiled back.

"I'm Edward." He said so softly, she almost had to strain to hear him.

"Bella." She replied in a sweet voice.

"Hmmm... Bella. " Edward said. "My love, Bella. My angel."

Bella lightly laughed at his nonsense mumbling, but never made any motion to stop him from talking to her so sweetly. Edward began to slightly lean in to her until their lips were only an inch apart. They glanced into each other's eyes and even though they had just met there was nothing but love between them.

As Edward gave Bella a kiss as light and soft as her fluffy wings that made them both smile with glee, Jasper mumbled to whoever chose to listen most likely Emmet, _"Two white skulls,_

_With heart delved eyes,_

_And fluttering wings,_

_Chose to fly free."_

* * *

**Plz for the love of Wolverine review!!! (I love that movie. lol. Sooo good!)**


End file.
